


The Way to Her Heart (Or Other Parts)

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Het and Slash, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Gracia finds out about her husband’s past relationship with Roy Mustang.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns these worlds, Bones pays her bills, and I just write fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to Her Heart (Or Other Parts)

X X X

Gracia wasn’t sure when she clued in Maes and Roy had a different sort of relationship. Maybe she’d always known. Maes had a particular tone of voice when talking about the man who would be and had been the best man at their wedding. Even after the wedding, Gracia noticed a certain closeness between her husband and his best friend. Affection, even.

At first, she thought it was because of Ishbal. Roy and Maes both served there, and war, she knew, did things to those involved in it. But Maes told her he didn’t serve with Roy, though they had met in the Academy. “I still have scars from it,” he laughed, showing her a semi-circle on his forearm. “Bastard bit me. He hates to lose.”

Gracia genuinely liked Roy, and encouraged Maes to spend time with him, especially once Maes told her Roy’s reasons for wanting to become fuhrer. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her, but Gracia was glad he had. It made Roy a real person, in her eyes, not just the Hero of Ishval.

If Maes hadn’t slipped, blurting out Roy’s name when Gracia was giving him head one night, she might have never known. Gracia nearly bit off his penis in surprise, raising her head to stare at her husband. Maes had the grace to flush as scarlet as the roses he’d brought her home that evening. He told her everything then, about the Academy, about Ishbal. And Gracia listened to everything he said, and what he didn’t say.

“It’s all right,” she said, straddling him. “You’re my husband. I love you.” Gracia leaned forward, kissing Maes’s slack lips, ignoring the dumbfounded expression on his face. “Your past, your future, all of it.” Walking her fingers up his sternum, she relished his undivided attention. “And…” her lips fastened on his collarbone, sucking on it while she pinched his nipple, “if you want to tell me more, I won’t mind.”

Because the idea of her husband and Roy Mustang was definitely a turn on.

X X X


End file.
